Especial parejas crack: De flamas y heroes
by Endway2000
Summary: Parejas transdimensionales: dos historias de Finn x Principe Flama y Fionna x Princesa Flama. Dia de piscina: Finn invita al principe flama a pasar el rato con el, olvidando que habia prometido ir al estanque con Jake. Fionna esta en llamas: Despues de una batalla con un ogro, Fionna queda malherida, pero la princesa la ayudara de su muy especial forma.
1. Dia de piscina

Hey, que hay aventurerxs? Bueno, al igual que lo que hice en mi fic **"Humanos, vampiros y nobles**", ahora quiero sacar una antologia de parejas "crack". Esta seria la primera parte de dicha antologia, que incluye a FinnxPrincipe flama y FionnaxPrincesa flama, que a mi gusto son dos parejas super tiernas y geniales. Despues sacare otra con FinnxGumball y FionnaxBubblegum y quizas una de FinnxMarshall y FionnaxMarceline (amo esta ultima W).

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con estos dos fics, espero les guste, y les aviso que si han estado leyendo mis fics "**Reconstruccion**" y "**En los zapatos de Marcy**", que no se preocupen que los voy a seguir... eventualmente, jeje.

* * *

En un caluroso día de verano, el agua del estanque se sentía genial sobre la piel. Al menos así pensaba Finn, y sabía que su hermano Jake pensaba igual, pues por momentos estaban chapoteando y jugando en el agua como dos niños, y en otros simplemente se quedaban quietos y dejaban que el agua les acaricie la piel.

Jake en lo personal adoraba sentir como su pelaje se empapaba, pues aunque le fuera más difícil moverse por el peso del cabello húmedo, el agua era tan refrescante que sentía el frío llegarle a los huesos. Finn por su parte adoraba arrojarse al agua: desde diferentes alturas y en diferentes poses, haciendo una bala de cañón o golpeando el estomago contra el agua al caer. A veces incluso se ponía atlético y practicaba natación seria, pues el estanque tenía una gran distancia y aunque el agua no era la más limpia de toda la tierra de Glob, era perfecta para practicar clavados y brazadas.

Pero ese día se estaba conteniendo de arrojarse al estanque por temor a que el agua salpique demasiado y acabe mojando al Príncipe Flama, quien estaba en la orilla abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho mientras los observaba, completamente aburrido.

Quizás no fue buena idea pedirle que viniera, razono Finn. Pero ya era un poco tarde para darse cuenta de ello. Se alejo de Jake, quien ahora ya estaba entretenido estirando su forma para aparentar ser un pulpo, o un calamar.

Nado hasta la orilla, sin despegar la vista del Príncipe Flama. El calor de su cuerpo y de la siempre ardiente llama que era su cabello había quemado el césped a su alrededor, y llegaba a iluminar toda la orilla del estanque y dejaba ver el fondo.

Finn vio al príncipe a los ojos cuando llego a la orilla, pero él aparto la vista con furia. Sintiéndose avergonzado, Finn intento otro vez, saludando al príncipe por su nombre (o por su titulo mas bien, el único nombre con el que el humano lo conocía). Pero nuevamente, no respondió.

-¿Príncipe? -volvió a llamarlo, pero no contesto. Salio del agua, con cuidado de no dejar caer ninguna gota sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, y tomo asiento junto a el. Se veía realmente molesto, aun cuando ocultara su rostro del de Finn, el humano podía notarlo. Y eso lo hacia sentir mal. Tomo la misma pose que el príncipe, abrazando sus piernas, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, creo que te estas aburriendo.

El príncipe no respondió, pero volteo a ver al humano con una expresión de sorpresa. "Creer" era una subestimación. Era evidente que se estaba aburriendo.

-Creo que no debí haberte invitado, lo siento viejo -en el fondo de los ojos del príncipe, una llama se encendió con fuerza. Su cabello y todo su ser respondieron con furia por el comentario del humano.

Indignado, el príncipe se levanto para irse. -¡No, espera! -Finn tomo la mano del príncipe con la suya propia. No quería que se fuera, no aun. Y menos si estaba molesto con el. Sintió que se quemaba la mano, pero no soltó la mano del príncipe.

-No me entendiste, quise decir que… Que no debí invitarte porque estaríamos en el agua -a lo lejos se escuchaba el chapoteo de Jake, quien ya había dejado de probar nuevas transformaciones y ahora solo estaba fingiendo que se bañaba en una tina.

-Discúlpame, es que ya había hecho planes con Jake y… -Finn se detuvo, cuidando sus palabras. La mirada del príncipe le hacia saber que un paso en falso y acabaría hecho cenizas, -¡Y luego te vi y quise invitarte por… porque quería estar contigo! -el humano hablo con rapidez, en parte por los nervios, y en parte porque sentía su piel arder por el tacto con la del príncipe.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, y aun cuando Finn no quería dejar de ver esos orbes ardientes que tanto le fascinaban y aterraban, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llorar del dolor, tuvo que alejarse. Grito mientras sobaba su mano herida, haciendo preocupar tanto al príncipe como a Jake, quien pudo oír el alarido desde lejos.

El joven de fuego se acerco a Finn, viendo la herida que le había causado.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima! -grito Jake mientras se abalanzaba sobre el príncipe para separarlo de Finn.

Jake sostuvo al príncipe contra el suelo con uno de sus brazos estirados (conteniéndose para evitar gritar, pero aun así soltando algunas lagrimas de dolor), mientras que con su otra mano, en forma de una gran cubeta, arrojo el agua del estanque sobre el cuerpo del príncipe.

El vapor comenzó a liberarse mientras el monarca gritaba por el desgarrador dolor de sentir sus flamas, de sentir una parte de su _cuerpo_, disolverse en la nada.

El humano corrió al auxilio del príncipe, golpeando a Jake en el rostro y alejándolo del otro joven.

-¡Jake basta! -grito Finn, -¡Lo lastimas!

Jake se reincorporo, frotando su rostro donde el humano lo había golpeado (y donde ahora la piel estaba un poco mas hinchada y roja) -¡¿Yo?! Si el te lastimo a ti, hermano.

-¡Como se te ocurre, podrías haberlo matado! -ignorando a su hermano, Finn abrazo el cuerpo del príncipe, quien ahora estaba mas frío por tener sus llamas apagadas. Su cabello, además, ahora estaba aplastado y no ardía, sino que parecía cabello natural. -Vete a casa Jake-

Jake abrió la boca, inseguro de lo que acababa de oír. -Pero Finn…

-¡Jake, vete a la casa! -grito el humano, señalando a lo lejos en la dirección del fuerte del árbol, que apenas parecía una mancha verde a lo lejos.

Finn vio a su hermano fruncir el seño entre molesto y preocupado, pero ante la mirada acusadora que el humano le estaba dando, Jake finalmente cedió.

-Bueno… pero luego no vengas llorando si se te quema la cola o el cabe-

-Cucha perro, ¡cucha! -interrumpió gritando el humano, señalando varias veces a lo lejos, al fuerte del árbol.

-Si cucha, cucha tú… - Jake se alejo de ambos jóvenes, deteniéndose solo para estirarse y secar su cabello, para luego seguir la marcha hacia el hogar.

Una vez su hermano desapareció de la vista, Finn vio al príncipe en sus brazos. Aun respiraba, ahora agitadamente, y su cuerpo había tomado una tonalidad más amarillenta. Su cabello que usualmente ardía hacia arriba en un arco de llamas, ahora caía sobre su rostro, casi consumiendo su cara completa de lo largo que era.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el humano, mientras se perdía en las bellas facciones de su rostro. El príncipe no respondió, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Finn suspiro aliviado -Que bueno… temí que… no lo se. Lo lamento -el príncipe se separo del humano, tratando de reincorporarse, pero sus manos aun estaban tocándose, ahora sin dolor alguno, -Jake puede ser todo un tonto… ugh, en serio lo siento. No se que haría si algo te pasara… -el príncipe interrumpió al humano al entrelazar sus dedos con los de el. Finn sintió su piel calentarse, pero esta vez no le dolía. Al menos, no tanto como antes.

El príncipe señalo la mano del humano, que aun estaba de un color rojo oscuro por la quemadura anterior. -¿Oh esto? No pasa nada -Finn entrelazo sus dedos fuertes con los del príncipe. Sintió un dolor punzante por la piel expuesta, pero no dijo nada.

El príncipe suspiro. Observo a Finn y con su mirada, supo decirle que lo sentía.

-No hay cuidado, man, en serio -dijo Finn, sin dejar de ver la dolida pero hermosa expresión del príncipe. Desde que lo conocía, el príncipe nunca le había dicho ni una palabra… Por Glob, Finn ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no importaba en verdad, porque podía sentir lo que el príncipe sentía con solo ver sus expresiones. Cuando levantaba las cejas y fruncía los labios, es que estaba sorprendido. Cuando fruncía el seño y apretaba la boca, estaba molesto. Cuando bajaba los ojos y suavizaba su expresión, estaba triste.

Y ahora, podía ver que el príncipe se sentía arrepentido. Finn acerco su mano sana al rostro del príncipe, quien instintivamente se alejo, tratando de no quemar al humano. Pero su piel aun estaba tibia, suave, así que Finn pudo tocar la mejilla del joven sin quemarse. Tampoco sintió el ardor cuando acerco su rostro al del príncipe, ni tampoco cuando sus labios se besaron.

Era muy difícil describir como era besar a un elemental de fuego. Era como ver a La Muerte a los ojos (y Finn ya lo había hecho). Se sentía calido, y sentía los labios del príncipe vibrar apenas un poco por el calor que producía cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y era adictivo. Era una sensación de peligro espectacular, y Finn podía estar así todo el día. Pero lo bueno dura poco, y el organismo del príncipe reacciono y comenzó a arder tanto, sino más que antes. Finn se separo rápidamente, sintiendo ahora todo su rostro, sus manos y en general todo su cuerpo, quemarse en llamas. Era el dolor físico en realidad, pues no estaba "quemándose" literalmente. Pero fue suficiente para que Finn sintiera la necesidad de arrojarse al agua.

Por un momento se quedo en el fondo, y el príncipe se acerco en cuatro a la orilla, viendo el fondo del estanque, buscando al humano. Cuando este salio, ahora con todo el rostro y los brazos de un color rojo quemado, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh Glob… -el humano se desplomo sobre la orilla, exhausto. Lo prohibido del beso ya era suficiente para dejarlo cansado. Si a eso se le suma las quemaduras de segundo grado que ahora tenia que curarse, realmente se sentía exhausto.

El príncipe se sentó junto a el, volviendo a la posición en que se encontraba antes, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

-¿Sabes? -dijo el humano, interrumpiendo lo que seguramente llegaría a ser un largo silencio, -Me gustas.

El príncipe alzo las cejas, confundido por lo súbito del comentario.

-Me gustas -continúo Finn, mas seguro que antes -y siento… siento que si tengo que quemarme para estar contigo, lo aceptare.

El príncipe Flama sonrío. Cuando estaba con Finn, sentía que no importara todo lo que pasaba, no importaba el daño que haya hecho o que fuera a hacer, no importaba si quemaba todo a su paso. Todo eso era una minucia.

Porque el humano siempre iba a quererlo… Y tener a alguien te quiere bajo cualquier circunstancia, era algo que siempre había deseado.

-Es muy gracioso -volvió a decir el humano, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los del príncipe -me gustas tanto, y eres tan importante para mi… Y ni siquiera se tu nombre.

El monarca se sonrojo ante este comentario. Rara vez hablaba desde que era niño, y desde hacia un par de años había dejado de hablar por completo (1).

Cuando no tienes nadie que escuche, no vale la pena hacerlo. Aunque claro, Finn no era como el resto de las personas que conocía.

-Y no me molesta que no hables, esta todo bien, pero -había un rastro de tristeza en la voz del humano, -apuesto a que debes de tener cosas muy interesantes pasando en tu cabeza.

En respuesta a esto, el monarca sonrío y movió la cabeza arriba y abajo con fuerza.

-¡Lo sabia! -grito extasiado Finn, mientras reía con fuerza. -Tienes cara de que eres así, súper profundo y eso -esto hizo reír al príncipe, y pronto ambos jóvenes estuvieron riendo como locos junto al estanque.

Si, sin duda Finn no era como el resto de las personas. Y el Príncipe Flama siempre oía lo que el humano tenia que decir. Tal vez, solo por esta vez, el podría escuchar todo lo que el príncipe tenia que decir...

-Lucent -la voz del príncipe penetro en el aire, suave pero al mismo tiempo firme, e hizo que el humano levante la cabeza como si hubiera salido de un trance.

-¡Hablaste! -grito Finn, como quien presencia un milagro y no puede creerlo. Se sentía realmente tocado por la melodiosa voz del príncipe, pero al mismo tiempo confundido. -Que… ¿que fue lo que dijiste?

-Mi nombre es Lucent (2)-repitió el príncipe, más lento esta vez, para que el humano entendiera mejor, y también para deleitarlo con su voz. Después de tantos años, se sentía raro volver a hablar, era como un extraño cosquilleo en la lengua y los labios. Pero el humano estaba tan feliz que no cabía en si mismo… Y Lucent solo deseaba hacer feliz a Finn.

-Lucent -repitió Finn, casi hipnotizado por el momento. -Es un gran nombre… Digo, es hermoso.

-Gracias… Finn -el corazón del humano se acelero y sintió su sangre hervir al oír su nombre de la boca del príncipe flama… es decir, de la boca de Lucent. Usando los brazos se levanto, del suelo, aun dejando los pies metidos en el agua, y beso suavemente al príncipe en los labios. Eso no bastaba. Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, decirle que le gustaba una y otra vez. Pero eso no seria disfrutable para ninguno de los dos.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el pasto, con el cuerpo de la cintura para abajo metido en el agua, y el resto descansando sobre el pasto seco de la orilla. Acerco el rostro hasta el cuerpo de Lucent, y se pego lo más que pudo a las piernas del joven, acercándose todo lo más posible sin quemarse. Había dolor, pero era tolerable, y tener la mitad del cuerpo sumergida en el agua ayudaba muchísimo. Abrazo tímidamente la cintura del elemental de fuego con el brazo, y cerro los ojos. -Hablaste... -repitio suavemente, casi incredulo. -Gracias.

El príncipe no dijo nada, ni tampoco toco al humano. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acariciar su largo cabello rubio, pero supo que debía contenerse. Algún día encontraría la forma de estar con el, sin tener que contenerse ni tener que utilizar el ridículo escudo ignífugo que no dejaba sentir absolutamente nada, ni el dolor, ni el _placer_ del tacto.

Eso no era suficiente. Pero era todo lo que tenian, y por ahora, eso tendria que bastar.

* * *

1) Es un headcannon que tengo, ya que el principe flama nunca ah dicho ni una palabra, ni en la serie, ni en el comic de Fionna y Cake, y en mucho arte de fans, tambien aparece serio y sin decir nada, asi que razone que quizas preferia no decir nada, o lo habia aceptado como costumbre.

2) Nuevamente, saque el nombre de Lucent de los fics del usuario "Iamdragonfury".


	2. Fionna esta en llamas

Fionna lanzo un grito de batalla mientras su espada entraba en el ojo del ogro. El arma entro limpiamente en el cuerpo del gigante, lanzando sangre en todas las direcciones y sacando un alarido de dolor de la criatura, quien se retorció y tambaleo. Incapaz de mantener su enorme cuerpo en pie, la bestia cayo al piso, casi aplastando a la humana y apenas dándole tiempo para saltar a una distancia segura, y ser interceptada por la Princesa Flama.

La tierra tembló cuando el pesado ogro impacto contra el suelo. Era tres o cuatro veces más grande que la humana, una espantosa criatura verde con un ojo tuerto y varios pares de brazos con garras que parecían poder cortarlo todo.

Fionna aterrizo a salvo en los brazos de la princesa. Aun aturdida por la batalla, tardo un instante en notar el indecible dolor de ser quemada por el fuego del monarca. La princesa vio la expresión adolorida de la humana y soltó rápidamente, haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! -gimió la humana. -Tampoco tenias porque tirarme, PF.

La princesa observo avergonzada como la humana intentaba sentarse, mientras se frotaba la espalda donde había impactado contra el suelo. -Lo siento, lo siento -dijo casi con desesperación, agachándose a la altura de la joven para confirmar si estaba bien.

A pesar de la expresión adolorida, y lo desalineado de su cabello y sus ropas, Fionna se veía sumamente hermosa a los ojos de la princesa. Con una piel blanca y sedosa, cubierta de unas fuertes marcas y cayos en las manos por lo riguroso de su entrenamiento, y con un largo y salvaje cabello que no se dejaba domar (y en cierta forma, le recordaba a la princesa al suyo propio, y eso era agradable). Su gorro colgaba de su cuello, atado para evitar que se perdiera en la batalla, y sus ropas estaban rasgadas por los ataques del ogro. Se podían ver varias marcas de la batalla: magulladuras, raspones, moretones, y cortes. Muchos, muchos cortes. El ogro realmente tenía unas garras afiladas.

-Esta bien -respondió la humana, aliviando su expresión de dolor por una de calma, -no me dolió mucho, gracias por atraparte PF -la princesa se sonrojo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fionna.

-Me da pena que este… -Fionna vio al ogro, quien se retorcía en el suelo, -este hijo de una _madre sucia_ nos haya interrumpido la cita -la maldición dicha por la humana hizo sonrojar a la princesa, poco acostumbrada a ese lenguaje.

-Esta bien -la princesa reviso las heridas en el cuerpo de la humana, algunas eran más superficiales, pero en general todas pulsaban y sangraban. -Pero creo que deberíamos llevarte a un hospital, estas mal herida -una gran mancha roja en el costado de la humana llamo la atención de la princesa. La batalla había sido brutal, y aun si las heridas externas no eran la gran cosa (y lo eran, se notaba), la humana había sido golpeada y arrojada numerosas veces, y no era difícil de creer que tuviera hemorragias internas o fracturas.

-Nah -dijo la humana, haciendo una trompetilla con la boca, -siempre me lastimo. Iré a casa y usare lagrimas de ciclope y estaré bien.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Positivamente! -Fionna trato de sonar convincente, pero su tono de voz y su expresión de dolor que ya no podía ocultar decían suficiente. -Estoy bien, PF. Mira, me levantare… -Fionna hizo fuerza con las piernas para levantarse, pero cuando lo intento, un horrible dolor la asalto en un costado, haciéndola caer al piso, ahora gritando abiertamente.

Escandalizada, la princesa Flama trato de que Fionna le explicara donde le dolía. Fionna tenía una dolida expresión y sujetaba el costado de su cuerpo con ambas manos.

La princesa tomo las manos de Fionna, quien instintivamente las aparto para evitar quemarse, y levanto con cuidado la blusa de la humana, quemándola pero sin hacerla arder.

Si, la mancha que había visto era de una herida profunda. La deforme marca de las garras del ogro estaban marcadas en la carne de la chica humana. No era tan profunda como para haber penetrado un órgano (tal vez, la princesa no podía decirlo), pero si era larga, y estaba sangrando bastante.

Y estaban demasiado lejos del Dulce Reino o del fuerte del árbol. La princesa comenzó a asustarse.

-No te preocupes -dijo Fionna, ya un poco mas tranquila, aunque no menos adolorida -solo necesito levantarme e ir a casa.

Fionna hizo otro esfuerzo por pararse, pero le resulto imposible. Al intentarlo, un fuerte dolor la asaltaba. Además, corría el riesgo de abrir la herida aun más.

-Demonios -maldijo Fionna -estoy inmovilizada, al parecer -rió por lo bajo, sorprendida por lo dura que había sido la batalla.

La princesa tenia que admirar la resistencia al dolor que tenía la humana. Pero eso no ayudo a que se sintiera mejor. Si al menos pudiera tocarla, podría cargarla al Dulce Reino…

Murmurando, la princesa maldijo su cuerpo de fuego. Se sentía inútil. No podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor la persona que tanto queria. Desesperada y furiosa, la princesa sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, quemando su piel de fuego y magma, mientras veía a la humana intentar recuperar la compostura.

Y entonces lo entendió. Su cuerpo era de fuego. Ella estaba, literalmente, hecha de fuego.

Actúo rápidamente. Se acerco al rostro de la humana y le susurro que tendría que lastimarla, que no apriete los dientes.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -susurro Fionna.

Con sumo cuidado, la princesa coloco un dedo en el costado de la humana y comenzó a moverlo con suavidad alrededor de la herida. Fionna lanzo un alarido de dolor y llevo una mano a su boca para morderla, entendiendo finalmente a que se refería la princesa.

-No durara mucho, ten paciencia. Te curare -le dijo la princesa, insegura de si esto era verdad o una cruel mentira. -Te curare, ya veras.

Con horrible lentitud, la princesa deslizo su dedo por toda la herida, quemando el tejido y reuniendo las células, cerrando la herida externa. Con cuidado, se aseguro de no dañar la piel sana, pues no quería causarle más daño del que fuera necesario.

Además, esto ya le dejaría una buena cicatriz.

Despacio, la herida fue cerrándose, y Fionna gritaba cada vez mas despacio, hasta que sus alaridos se convirtieron en un simple jadeo adolorido.

Con cuidado, la princesa cerró la herida permanentemente. Se acerco al rostro de la humana y le susurro: -Fionna, abre los ojos.

La humana obedeció sin cuestionar, y sus ojos azules, ahora rojos por las lágrimas, se encontraron con los de su salvadora.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que la humana pudo decir. No le alcanzaba el aire para más, pues aun jadeaba descontrolada. Pero la princesa estaba feliz de volver a oír su voz.

-Aun debemos llevarte a un hospital -dijo la princesa.

-Lo se.

-Y tienes otras heridas.

-Lo se, pero no me duelen tanto -dijo la humana, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Si, esta tampoco te dolía, y mira lo que te paso. No me arriesgare, quítate la blusa.

-Uh, ¿que? -Fionna tardo en procesar lo que había oído. Aun después de haber escapado de una situación potencialmente mortal, Fionna aun podía sonrojarse ante la idea de estar sin blusa frente a su novia.

-¿Y si solo la levanto? -dijo la humana, casi en una suplica. La princesa soltó una risita ante la timidez de la humana. No porque ella misma fuera más osada, sino porque el ser "tímida" en un momento así era muy… muy _propio_ de Fionna.

-De acuerdo, hazlo -dijo la princesa y Fionna nuevamente obedeció. Las demás marcas no eran muy profundas, pero algunas aun sangraban. Era sorprendente para la princesa que Fionna aun no se hubiera desmayado por la falta de sangre.

A veces se preguntaba si ella era una simple mortal, después de todo.

Igual que antes, llevo un dedo a la piel de la humana y comenzó a cerrar una herida cerca del ombligo. Esta vez la humana no grito, pero si se movió un poco. Una vez la herida cerró, fue con una mas larga, en el brazo, cerca del codo y hasta la muñeca. Suavemente, paso el dedo por la piel, haciendo a la humana retorcerse y apretar las piernas. Cuando la herida cerro, la humana soltó un suave gemido. La princesa abrió los ojos grandes.

-Fionna… ¿estas bien? -un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, así como en el de su novia.

-Si, si lo estoy.

-Muy bien -la princesa no se lo creyó. Volvió a otra herida, cerca del hombro y comenzó primero a pasarle el dedo suavemente, viendo las expresiones de la humana. Y en un momento, sin previo aviso, rodeo el hombro de la humana con su mano, apretando la herida y cerrándola de una vez. Fionna gimió extasiada, retorciéndose en su lugar como un gusano atrapado contra una roca.

-Fionna… -susurro la princesa cerca de su oído, pero la humana no contesto -Fionna es posible que… ¿Fionna, te gusta que te queme?

La humana abrió los ojos grandes y vio a la princesa. -¡No!

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no! ¿A que clase de persona le gusta que la quemen? -la princesa tomo este comentario con algo de despecho, pero hizo caso omiso y continuo.

-Pero te mueves con desesperación cuando te toco. Y aprietas los ojos.

-Pero eso es…

-Y gemiste -dijo la princesa, sin dejar responder a la humana. A pesar de la situación, se sentía realmente intrigada, y no quería que acabase el día sin una respuesta. Además, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a la humana indefensa en sus brazos.

-Yo solo… -la humana intento hablar, pero no supo que decir. La penetrante mirada de la princesa la atemorizaba, y la hacia sentir avergonzada. -Si, me gusta, pero solo un poco.

La princesa dio un gritito alegre al saber que tenia la razón. Fionna se sonrojo por lo tierna que su novia podía ser.

-No me molesta el dolor -volvió a decir la humana, en un intento de justificarse a si misma. -Estoy acostumbrada. Siempre entreno y peleo contra monstruos que pueden matarme. El dolor m-me hace sentir que estoy viva -su voz salio como un susurro, pero la princesa la oyó claramente.

Conmovida por la inesperada confesión, se acerco a la humana y beso sus labios. El beso fue firme, intenso, y ardiente. Los labios de la humana pronto comenzaron a quemarse. Fionna trato de moverse, pero las manos de la princesa sobre sus muñecas y el cuerpo más pequeño de la princesa sobre el suyo propio evitaban que se moviera, y al mismo tiempo añadían más calor al beso.

Pronto, el dolor se hizo casi insoportable, y los gemidos de la humana se hicieron perfectamente audibles, aun cuando estaban acallados por los labios de la princesa. Cuando Fionna comenzó a llorar y las lagrimas cayeron sobre su cuerpo, lastimándola, supo que la humana había llegado a su límite y se aparto rápidamente, dejándola.

En un vistazo rápido, la princesa noto que las marcas de su abdomen y sus brazos habían cicatrizado, aunque sea parcialmente, por lo intenso de sus llamas.

-Lo siento -dijo la princesa, en un intento de cortar el silencio.

-¡No! -grito apresuradamente Fionna. -Quiero decir, estuvo… muy bien.

-¿En serio?

-Si -Fionna seco las lagrimas que había llorado y se acomodo la ropa, que ahora era de un color oscuro quemado. -¿A ti te gusto?

-Muchísimo -dijo la princesa con total seguridad. La princesa solo podía sorprenderse con la humana. Donde otras personas se hubieran desmayado solo con recibir una zarpa del ogro, ella había aguantado ese dolor y muchos más. Pero evidentemente, estaba exhausta.

-Aun debo llevarte al hospital.

-Lo se.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Fionna hizo un esfuerzo, esta vez mas lentamente que antes y teniendo cuidado de no abrir la herida de su costado. -Si, apenas. Creo que puedo caminar.

-Bien, porque el Dulce Reino esta muy lejos.

Fionna bufo con fuerza, viendo todo el trayecto que tendría que caminar.

-Lo se -Fionna tomo la mano de la princesa Flama, aunque sea solo por un meñique, y comenzaron a caminar al Dulce Reino. En el camino, la princesa solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien que pudiera aguantar estar con ella.

* * *

Listo! Esperen a que salga mi antologia de Princesa BubblegumxFionna y Principe GumballxFinn! (jaja debo dejar de ver Hora de Aventura XD)


End file.
